Truly, madly, deeply
by nacyfan17
Summary: A bunch of one shots. Cause it never matter they all loved each other Truly,Madly,Deeply. Always have always will. Joshaya,Rucas, Farkle/Smakle, Shawn/katy, Cory/topanga.


So I'm writing Girl meets world one shots. Here's the first a song-fic inspired by Dead man Walking by Jon Bellion. No I don't own These Characters. Bolded is song lyrics. Italized _is flash backs_ Comment any one shot Ideas, I have quiet a few I just want to know what you guys would like.

 **c** _ **all my doctor**_

 _ **call my Lawyer**_

 _ **call my brother**_

 _ **call my priest**_

 _ **There's paperwork to fill out**_

 _ **cause a dead man walks the streets**_

 _ **cause my sister has a best friend that i've known since i was 3**_

 _ **and now i am gonna get strangled cause we tangled in the sheets**_

Josh woke up to the most beautiful girl, the one girl he's always had secret feelings for even if he was too stubborn to admit. He still remembered the first time he met her. _At Riley's 6th birthday. Maya sitting staring at the birthday cake, the one she couldn't have until it was cake time._ Josh sat staring at the girl three years younger than him. Enjoying the moment then realizing he slept with his niece's best friend. He quickly nudged the beautiful girl next to him

"Well good morning" Maya told him, her grogginess still intact. not fully realizing who she woke up in bed with.

 _ **my hommies like deadman, deadman walking**_

 _ **my hommie are like your a deadman, dead man walking**_

 _ **Beautiful family friend is she almost a decade older than me**_

 _ **I've been gone for quite a while over seas, and she's been living up in albany**_

 _ **then I played two shows up state.**_

 _ **She came to show love, and to see my face**_

 _ **then we got drinks and we chilled like hey**_

 _Josh lived the typical Musician lifestyle. Always traveling playing big venues in foreign cities, sometimes even countries. The Last show he played was in China, him and his band had flown down to upstate New York for the next show. Where he ran into the younger girl. She was only three years younger than him, but way back when Maya Had a huge crush on him the three years felt like a lifetime. Not that he didn't share them, That was the opposite of the problem he knew cause of the age difference he couldn't act on them._

 _It really wasn't much of a surprise to any of his band mates when they saw the blond girl three rows back from the stage._

 _" Yo, Joshie your girl came to show love" Teased the drummer of the band_

 _"What?" Josh Asked confused as he saw the one, the only Maya Hart walked up behind him. He couldn't help but to smile._

 _"Your girl? Wow, uncle Boing around here I'm your girl." Maya Joked as he Josh wrapped her up in a bear hug." you live in upstate New York since when?" josh questioned as he led her to the bar_

 _"since your brother Eric hired me to help run his next_

 _senator campaign with Tommy." Maya said telling him about the move._

 _They sat there all night talking about anything and everything. One kiss lead to another; then from there …. Well you know._

 _ **Now she's like damn**_

 _ **How did we let this happen**_

 _ **Damn**_

 _ **How did we end up in this bed**_

 _ **then I said relax and laughed like**_

 _ **This would be a pretty dope song**_

 _ **She's like no**_

 _ **I swear to god I'll kill you**_

 _ **No, i really will just take your life no**_

 _ **Don't even think about it**_

 _ **But that would be a pretty dope song**_

 _ **So I came home and I called my friends**_

 _ **Then we got smacked and I wrote this jam**_

 _ **I know for a fact that we gon'**_

 _ **(*laughs* It's over, my life is dead ass over)**_

Maya got up and wrapped Josh's sheets around her. Pacing the length of the room. " Josh, why did we let this happen? You're my Best friends Uncle! Not to mention my bosses brother. Oh my God." Maya worriedly spoke

" We let this happen because we both have feelings for each other, The only people we have to worry about from our families is Riley and Cory and Shawn. Mostly Cory and Shawn. Everyone else has always wanted us to happen even if they didn't voice it." Josh spoke as Maya sat back down on the white bed.

" Riley, will understand right?" Maya spoke less worry in her voice.

" Yes, she will. She's your best friend she'll get over it." Josh whispered tenderly. Grabbing her hand and bringing it his mouth and giving it soft kiss. Maya got up and got ready in his bathroom. " there's one thing you have to admit. What happened would be a pretty great song." Josh laughed as Maya came storming out of the bathroom wearing the black tights from last night along with one of Josh's guns and roses shirt.

" Joshua Gabriel Matthews, you will write no such song if you want to live to play another venue again." Maya Threatened as she turned away. " it would be cool though. That was not permission uncle boing." She said giving him a kiss and heading out the door. Josh waited 15 minutes before calling his friends over. He was going to write the song they both knew it.

 _ **call my doctor**_

 _ **call my lawyer**_

 _ **call my brother**_

 _ **call my priest**_

 _ **There is paper work to fill out**_

 _ **cause a dead man walks a streets**_

 _ **cause my sister has a best friend, that i've known since I was 3**_

 _ **And now i am gonna get strangled cause we tangled in the sheets**_

 _ **my homies like dead man, dead man walking**_

 _ **my homies like you were dead man, dead man walking**_

 _ **my homies like dead man, dead man walking**_

 _ **my homies like you were dead man, dead man walking**_

Josh looked at the crowed as he carried out the last note. Maya looked she was going to kill him, she shared the same look as Cory and Shawn. While Eric looked like was excited.

"We're finally going to be related Moeshea!" Eric screamed out while Amy, Alan, Katy and Everyone else watched Cory and Shawn Carefully for any threatening movements.

" Well congratulations on you and my uncle." Riley spoke giving her best friend A hug.

" you're not mad?" Maya Asked raising her eyebrows. Looking around the room.

" No, we aren't mad Maya. Sure you both could have chosen a better way of telling us that you two are together. Mostly all my thoughts are that it's about time." Amy softly told giving both her son and his girlfriend a hug

"we're just happy for you two baby girl" Katy smiled at her little girl, who now wasn't so little.

"yeah congratulations you two." Topanga spoke after giving them the I'm proud and happy with the two of you.

" if the Two of you are happy, then I'm happy too." Cory finally spoke up. They all looked to Shawn. Wondering what he was thinking

" I cannot believe you two, or you Cor. Your little brother slept with my daughter, my little girl. Then, wrote a song about it. All of you are just going to tell them congrats. Well not me."Shawn told matter of fact kind of tone. He might not have been her father by blood but he was there when he was not. He was there to help mend her first heartbreak and to watch her go to prom.

"Shawn." Katy started. Her big brown eyes begging him to be happy for them while, Maya's filled up with tears as she ran past Shawn and into the bathroom.

"your mad at me and that's fine. I should have listened to Maya when she said not to write a song about it. But you know what she didn't know I was going to perform it tonight. So don't be mad at her be mad at me." Josh spoke up getting defensive over Maya.

"I am not mad at her, I am mad at you and one day you might have a little girl of your own and you will understand why I am mad. When you have to watch your little girl wait on a call from a boy who doesn't care. if he did he would have called when he said he would have. Or why you don't want a song about your little girl like that." Shawn said walking off. Shawn found his way to the ladies' bathroom door where he Talked too or tried to. He knocked on the door. Before he started talking

"Maya I know you're in there. I am sorry I yelled." he paused to frame his words carefully. "you see when I promised you I'd be always be there for you, I meant it. It's not that I'm not happy for you and josh I want you two to be happy. If it's with each other great. It's the song I'm not happy about." Shawn lovingly talked as the bathroom door opened and out walked Maya. "you see I know I'm not your biological dad, I know I'm your step dad. It's that I don't want to hear anything about you're doing anything like that. That should be your private life. It made me a little angry that he would write a song that says that about what you two have done." Shawn said threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Step Dads are better than real dads anyway. You stepped up to a plate that another man left at the table. You're always there for me. I love you dad." Maya spoke still holding Shawn. "will you apologize to Josh?" Maya asked as she pulled away.

"in a week. I want him to at least be a little intimidated by me." Shawn spoke Seriously as Maya let out few Giggles. Katy and Riley both smiled the father-daughter scene they just saw. Shawn and Maya walked back to everyone else she looked over and saw Josh and his dad sitting at the bar talking. While Shawn went to go apologize to Cory and Topanga

"I Just want Shawn to be happy about me and Maya; I mean we waited so long to be with each other. I just want her to be happy, I know that if Shawn isn't happy with us being together it'll hurt Maya so much. She loves him so much it'd kill her if he wasn't happy for us."Josh Said looking at the bar top.

" Do you want my advice son? It's not that he's not happy with the two of you being together. Trust me, I have known Shawn longer than I've known you. It's that you wrote and performed a song to us about you and Maya having Implied sex. That's enough to piss any daddy off. Give Shawn sometime, he will come around."Alan explained to his son. Maya walked up and wrapped her arms around Josh

"he'll come around sooner or later. But you should keep both your lawyer and your priest on speed dial."Maya joked as Josh's eyes grew wide. Alan and Maya both laughed.


End file.
